


A Day in the Life of Jihoon and Seungcheol

by iamsejinma



Series: domestic jicheol AU [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sequel, domestic jicheol is life, im so sorry for that, jun and minghao are mentioned for 0.0001 secs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsejinma/pseuds/iamsejinma
Summary: A glimpse in the life of Jihoon and Seungcheol.
 
Sequel to  Your Love is All That I Need





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is what happens if you leave me with no (stable) internet connection for two weeks. i literally finished this for two days. anw please enjoy this series of drabbles, its good for the soul. <3  
> im sorry for the errors bec my laptop hates me and decided to be die on me. OTL.

(timestamp)

 

#1

 

Saturday mornings are Jihoon's favorite kind of mornings (actually, though technically those are not mornings since he sleeps in up until 12 noon). That is the exact reason why he loves Saturdays, his roommate just basically lets him sleep up to his heart’s content.

So here he is in his pajamas at two thirty in the afternoon wandering around the kitchen for food. The front door opened signaling the arrival of his roommate. Apparently, this is one of those rare days wherein Seungcheol does not have to go to ridiculous shifts schedules and be able to actually stay at home and rest.

He heard his roommate call him to which he responded with a quick, "Here!"

Then he saw Seungcheol come inside the room. He was wearing his gray jogging pants and plain white shirt. His earphones hung around his neck, the music playing really loud that Jihoon can hear it.

"Really Seungcheol at this time of the afternoon?" he asked incredulously. Even as someone with an abysmal state of physical exercise he can positively say that this is not the most ideal time to jog.

But the taller male shrugged, "It’s not hot outside. I figured might as well run since I slept in earlier." judging that it's Seungcheol who said this, he probably woke up at 9am and called it sleeping in.

However, that train of thought was derailed when he saw Seungcheol wipe a towel around his face and his neck. Beads of perspiration are covering his body, making some parts of his shirt slightly wet.

Jihoon can't help but become distracted with how sweaty Seungcheol is.

He realizes he had been staring creepily for a long time now when he heard the taller male call his name confusedly. He immediately shook himself back to his original train of thought and focused back to the older male.

"Hng?" he intelligently said, ' _Great Lee Jihoon, way to go'_ , he deadpanned to himself.

"I said did you already eat?" the taller male repeated, looking amused as if trying not to laugh.

"Uh, no. I'm still looking for something to eat." he answered trying to be regain his composure.

"Do you think you can wait for me to make something quick? Or do you want to eat now?" Seungcheol casually said. And really who is he to deny Seungcheol's cooking? He nodded eagerly which made the taller male smile so wide that his eyes are crinkling and his dimples deepening.

Seungcheol excused himself to shower quickly before he start cooking. He hummed to let the taller male know he understood and headed towards the living room to mindlessly flip through the channels. After a few minutes, he is starting to feel restless. He headed back to the kitchen and stealthily turned the coffee maker on, putting in the coffee beans to brew in record time. He looked out for the older male to arrive because he is sure he'd be nagged at yet again.

The smell of brewed coffee permeated the air, he closed his eyes to savor it when he heard someone pad towards the kitchen.

"I knew I smelled coffee." Seungcheol said from the doorway connecting the kitchen and the hallway. Jihoon tried to look as guilty as possible and directed wide pleading eyes towards Seungcheol.

It worked, he can see Seungcheol cave in slightly his features softening for a second before shaking himself and merely insisted, "Okay, but just one cup for today."

Jihoon sent him a thankful smile before pouring some in his cup. He generously offered to the taller male, "Want some?"

Seungcheol shook his head, merely saying "Nah, I'm good." before starting to whip up a simple meal. Jihoon settled on one of the stools in the kitchen bar, the glorious cup of coffee in held tightly in his hands. He watched Seungcheol flit around the kitchen to cook a meal for two.

When they first moved in together they both can't cook to save their lives. Apparently Seungcheol's previous roommate, Jisoo, was the one who used to cook before he moved out. Meanwhile Jihoon, well, he can never really be trusted with a spatula and a frying pan and he knew that really well. Jihoon is perfectly fine living with cheap fast food and ramen, just like he did during college. However, Seungcheol deemed it it unacceptable and unhealthy to rely on takeouts or instant food all the time, so he put an effort to learn how to cook and had gotten considerably good at it.

As a way to do something without endangering both of them by trying to cook, he set the table and readied their drinks. When Seungcheol finished cooking a simple pasta they both settled on the table to eat.

His stomach is positively rumbling in hunger but all the waiting is worth it when he took the first bite. He didn't hesitate to voice out his compliments to the older male. And the older male's bashful smile was worth every praise and compliment he says.

He mentally adds cooking to the list as to why Choi Seungcheol is a perfect guy. (not that he has an actual list that is scrawled on the back of his lyric book or something)

 

 

 

#2

 

A loud scream pierced through the room. Jihoon stopped browsing the TV for something to watch in favor of going to the source of the sound. He knew that sound came from his roommate, the unmistakable shaky timbre of the older male's voice reverberating around the room. The sound came from their shared bathroom, he noted the loud curses coming from the closed door and wondered what the hell is happening behnd it.

At the same time, he is wary of what he'll see at the other side, for fear that it may truly scar him forever.

After a set of loud curses, Jihoon widened his eyes as he thought about the times he had seen (heard) his roommate like this (he hasn't). So this is probably serious and very life threatening such as to make the older male scream and curse like this.

He knocked twice with a soft, "Hyung what's the matter?" and waited with bated breath for the older male to respond. There were a few minutes of silence making Jihoon backpedal and was about to say to not mind him at all when the bathroom door opened.

In it was Seungcheol who looked like he had been attacked by something evil and nasty. He also looked like he hasn't showered yet judging by the way his hair sticks up everywhere and he is still wearing his favorite sweatpants.

They stared at each other for probably one full minute before Seungcheol mumbled a quiet, "I need help."

The shorter male frowned and immediately became concerned so as to what made his roommate seek help. So he immediately replied, "For what hyung?"

The taller male looked very abashed and embarrassed, his arms coming up to scratch the nape of his neck warily. The older male sighed and flailed his hands towards something behind him.

He looked over the taller male's shoulder (in tiptoes, yes you mean people) and saw a moth perched on the shower curtain.

"There's a - uhm -" Seungcheol's voice came slightly higher pitch than normal, upon realizing this he cleared his throat and continued, "- a moth." he whispered looking down in shame as he waited for Jihoon's judgment.

The younger male examined him closelt before asking, "You're afraid of moths?"

"They're really scary okay? It's like a very creepy version of a butterfly." his roommate looked defensive, but still waiting for Jihoon's judgment.

Jihoon decided to let judgment render later before going inside the room and caught it using tissues. He opened the window at the other end of the hallway and freed the moth outside before shutting the window so as to not invite it back.

Meanwhile, Seungcheol just stood there blankly by the bathroom door, watching him with wary eyes.

"Does anyone else know about this?" he asked incredulously as he scrutinized the older male, who is still not able to look him in the eye.

"No, no one else knows." he mumbled under his breath. He looked like a little kid who was waiting for his parents to scold him or something. Jihoon couldn't hold his deadpanned face any longer, biting the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from laughing.

"I really want to laugh, can I laugh?" he finally said in the middle of giggles. The older male nodded dumbly and Jihoon was out of it.

He is laughing not at Seungcheol but because he was fairly convinced that there is nothing weird about the older male. He is 100% sure that Seungcheol is probably perfect and has no flaws whatsoever. However, after almost four months of living together he found out that his roommate is very scared of moths (later, he finds out that this fear branches up to different insects and bugs).

But Seungcheol doesn't have to know how his heart beat really rapidly and his stomach feels like butterflies are all flying around it (at least it's not moths though). Seungcheol doesn't have to know that he was really happy to be one of the few people who knew about this. He doesn't have to know how Jihoon thinks the older male is amazing and even more perfect now.

So as he wiped the tears gathered in his eyes from too much laughing, he said in between laughs, "Oh my goodness hyung. You're so cute."

Then as if all of the older male's worries have fade away, he smiled so wide and so bright that he looked even cuter, "Well I'm glad to be of use to your entertainment Jihoonie."

Then they laughed so hard their side hurt so much and their stomach feels so full.

 

#3

 

He walked into the sight of Seungcheol weakly turning the coffee maker on. He saw the older male cough and sniffle.

"Hyung?" he softly asked, noting the older male's slightly weak movements.

He saw Seungcheol look at him with droopy eyes and dry chapped lips (not that he always look at Seungcheol's lips, no), he frowned in mortification. "Oh my goodness hyung, what happened to you?" he asked, inching closer to the taller male who seemed to be stepping back from Jihoon.

The younger male did not try to take it personally, thinking that Seungcheol does not want to infect him of whatever he is got. Because Jihoon's immune system is so shitty such that if a stranger standing within an arm distance from him so much as sneezes he instantly gets a cold later that night.

"I'm fine Ji, just a little bit out of the weather." the older male tried to brush the Jihoon's worry off.

"A little bit out of the weather? Hyung, you look like a zombie. You should take a day off." he insisted, but the taller male is already shaking his head stubbornly.

"I can still go to work, I'm going to be fine I just need to take some medicine and I'll be good." the older male tried to say but Jihoon is already an arm’s length away from the older male before standing on his tiptoes and flicking him in the forehead.

"Ow! Hey, what was that all about?" Seungcheol said clutching his forehead in pain.

"You're being stubborn hyung, I'm the only one allowed to be stubborn between the two of us. I don't think I can take it if the hospital calls me and tells me that you passed out or died in a ditch somewhere because you're too sick." Jihoon reasoned, his hands placed on his lips in perfect imitation of Seungcheol during his mother henning tendencies. He watched Seungcheol look down in defeat and let Jihoon lead him to his bedroom.

"I'm calling in sick at work too." Jihoon informed his roommate as soon as he settled on his bed, the younger male rearranged to pillows to make Seungcheol comfortable.

"You don't have to." the older male weakly protested, mumbling through the comforter wrapped around him.

"I'm half convinced that if I leave you here to go to work, you'll just get up and go to your shift at the hospital." Jihoon suspected as he watch Seungcheol deflate into the warmth of his bed, a hint of pout forming on his lips making Jihoon smile before he can stop himself.

"You won't be able to leave our apartment until I make sure you're in a stable condition." Jihoon insisted before patting his roommate's chest gently and urged him to go to sleep.

"You'll get sick." came the even weaker reply from the older male. Jihoon smiled and laughed softly before answering.

"Then I guess you'll have more incentive to get better since you'll have more chance to mother hen me to death." he replied whilst watching the taller male blink slowly trying, and failing, to fight off sleep.

"Now, go to sleep first." he said, straightening up and heading towards the door. But before Jihoon can even reach the door, Seungcheol is out like lightning.

Not really having any experience of taking care for a sick person himself (he is always the one who always gets sick between the two of them) he tries to remember all the things Seungcheol did to him whenever he is unfortunate enough to catch any viral disease within the distance. He readied some hot water and looked around the apartment to find a cloth to wet later. He then looked around their food stock to find for ingredients to make porridge, hoping he won't mess that up later.

He proceeded to cook the porridge, thinking that it is not that hard to mess it up. He carefully stirred and tasted it so as to not make his roommate even sicker than he already is.

Fortunately, he had (somehow) successfully cooked an acceptable porridge, just a little too watery but it'll do. He looked for a tray to serve it on and made his way towards Seungcheol's room. Not bothering to knock since he knows that the older male is asleep he went straight inside and settled the porridge on the bedside table.

He carefully trudged back outside and readied the basin with warm water and cloth, then the medicine and a glass of water on the nightstand. He settled everything in place before gently waking his roommate up.

He softly patted the older male's arms and nudged him awake, "Cheol? Seungcheol hyung? Wake up you need to eat."

After a few more minutes of nudging and few pitiful whines from his roommate, the older male finally opened his bleary eyes and stared at Jihoon. He smiled gently before saying, "Hyung, I made porridge. Eat up."

The older male slowly rose from the blankets that he is huddled into, blearily looking at Jihoon and his nose red with so much sniffling.

"I hope you didn't burn that." the older male weakly teased, his voice subdued and gravely from sleep and too much coughing. Jihoon glared at him but ignored Seungcheol's teasing.

"Just eat the damn thing." he quipped but obviously there is not enough bite in his tone since Seungcheol was smiling at Jihoon, albeit still very groggy from sleep.

However, he noticed that Seungcheol can't grip the spoon tightly such that the porridge keeps in spilling back to the bowl. He watched Seungcheol attempt to eat for a few more times before sighing and taking the spoon from his roommate's hand and fed him.

Seungcheol protested weakly but obviously he was too hungry to put up a fight so he just let Jihoon feed him.

They continued in silence, the only sounds heard in the older male's room are the sound of the spoon hitting the bowl and the sound of Seungcheol's weak coughs and sniffles.

"You know I could have taken care of myself fine Jihoonie, you didn't have to miss work." the older male said as soon as he finished the soup and has gathered enough strength to come up with full sentences.

"Yeah, and I would probably come home with you in the hospital one way or another." Jihoon answered, taking the pills and the glass of water before handing it to Seungcheol. The older male obediently took it and gulped down the drink with no resistance.

"You make a good caretaker. I should get sick more often." Seungcheol teased yet again, but his smile is soft and fond making it hard for Jihoon to ignore the rapid beating of his heart.

"I learn from the best. And if I find out you let yourself get sick like this again I will leave you to die alone in a ditch somewhere." he answered. He can't help but smile slightly towards his roommate, obviously the threat to his words nonexistent. Seungcheol barked a laugh before being reduced to a coughing fit. Jihoon patiently patted his back to soothe the feeling.

He took the wet cloth from the basin before slowly patting it around the older male's face.

"Sit straighter." he ordered, slowly realizing that he has to probably wipe the older male's sweat throughout his body. He wasn't exactly mentally prepared for this. He gulped slightly thankful that Seungcheol is too weak to even look up to him now before shakily saying, "Can you take off your shirt?"

Of course, as shameless as Seungcheol is even if he is as sick as he is right now, he managed to garner enough strength to look up and send Jihoon a flirtatious smile, "Maybe you can take it off for me?"

Jihoon later blamed the fever for Seungcheol's teasing but can't same the same for his profuse blushing up until his neck. Instead of answering that statement directly he diverted the topic, "Fine. I'll just leave you to rot in the pool of your own sweat then." he muttered before standing up as if to walk out of the room. But Seungcheol weakly grasped his wrist before saying, "No! Stay. I'll be good." he muttered earnestly before proceeding to take off his shirt.

Obviously since Seungcheol can't hold his arms up for a long time Jihoon had to assist him anyway, he tried not to notice the obvious heat running through his veins.

He hurried and gingerly wiped the wet cloth across Seungcheol's torso trying not to ogle and stare at the firm muscles for too long, afraid that he might do something he will regret later.

But holy shit was it hard. (Hard not to focus on Seungcheol's body, I know what you're all thinking.)

He quickly finished before throwing another shirt to cover the older male. His roommate obediently let Jihoon dress him up and sent a grateful smile towards him. "Thanks Jihoonie." he said fondly as soon as he is in his fresh clothes and settled comfortably within his blankets.

He continued to fuss some more, from the temperature of the older male's room to the comfort of the bkankets. Seungcheol smiled at him wistfully while Jihoon continued to fuss over the creases of the comforter.

"Now I know why you grumble when I'm fussing over you." Seungcheol said, whilst snuggling himself more into his sheets. Jihoon stopped and stared at his roommate in horror.

_Oh god, I am slowly turning into Seungcheol,_ he thought.

But as he watched his roommate smile at him contently and thanked him again with that soft sleepy voice before letting sleep take him again, he figures he'll gladly adapt Seungcheol's (sometimes irritating, more often endearing) mother hen tendencies if it means he will be able to take care of the older male.

Not that Seungcheol needs to know that, god forbid he might take up on his threat to always get sick from then on.

Thankfully, he didn't.

[Not so fortunately though, Jihoon got sick three days after. And true enough, Seungcheol is back to mother henning him to death.]

 

#4

 

Jihoon was awoken by the loud buzzing of the doorbell. He decided to ignore it in order to get more sleep. However, the doorbell just insistently rang that even when Jihoon tried to muffle the sound by covering his ears with his pillow, he can still hear it shrilling at him.

He grumpily rose from his beloved bed and cursed the person who got in the way between them. He sleepily padded towards the door, the sound becoming louder as he closes in on it.

Not bothering to check who it was, he grumpily opened the door ready to bite the head off of the person who dared to wake him up. But all the words died on his throat when he saw who the person was or rather who they were.

Standing just outside the doorway stood a couple who are probably in their mid-fourties. The woman still has her finger on the buzzer. She has this intimidating aura around her like those rich chaebol mothers in the dramas Jihoon secretly watch. The man standing beside her looked kind and gentle, and certainly reminds him of his roommate who is conveniently absent from all of this.

Jihoon tried to shake off all the sleepiness in his system and managed to ask, "May I help you?"

The woman in front of him raised her penciled eyebrows, "What are you doing in my son's apartment?"

Oh dear, Jihoon panickly thought they're Seungcheol's parents.

He tried to answer but found himself fumbling for words, "I'm his... uhm... new... roommate. Yes, roommate. I'm his roommate....ma'am." he hastily added the last word.

Way to go for first impression on your roommate's (and possibly your hopeless crush's parents, Jihoon internally cried.

Seungcheol's mother directed her sharp eyes from his head to his feet. Jihoon realized that he looked like he had just jumped out of bed (which he did), his hair ruffled messily, his face embedded with pillow marks and his clothes slightly loose and faded (he is half convinced that this hoodie is Seungcheol's).

He internally berated himself and wished for the ground to swallow him whole.

Then Seungcheol's mother haughtily huffed and asked, "Well aren't you going to invite us in?"

Fuck, okay he really needs to work on his social skills more. It has decreased alarmingly rapid. He fumbled to the door and opened it wider, almost tripping on it. He bowed and apologized before inviting them in.

His roommate's parents went inside and settled on the sofa which is thankfully clean. Jihoon excused himself to the kitchen and asked them what drinks they want. He was trying to remember if they have food stocked or not when his phone rang.

He sighed in obvious relief when he saw who was calling, he immediately answered it, "Oh thank fuck Seungcheol."

"Considering that you're awake, I'm assuming they're already there?" his roommate said in lieu of a greeting.

"Yes!" he belatedly realized that he can be heard in the living room and whispered, "Yes, hyung. You didn't tell me that they were scary."

"Wha-?" the older tried to ask but stopped immediately and cursed lowly, "Dammit, I'm coming. Wait for me for about five minutes." the older said before cutting off the line.

Jihoon nervously fiddled with his phone before braving himself to go outside again and face the parents.

Obviously, they are entirely different from Seungcheol had described them to be. His roommate told him that his mother is the warmest and kindest woman he has ever met ("Well apart from grandma but don't tell my mom that.") Meanwhile, his father even if he is slightly strict, he is still nice and cool.

If this is the case then why does Seungcheol's mother look at him like she's trying not to glare but still manages to scare the shit out of Jihoon?

What if they don't approve of him of being Seungcheol's roommate?

Jihoon internally panicked which made him trip on the foot of the sofa. He immediately straightened himself up and tried hard not to blush. Thankfully, he had already settled the tray of drinks on the table when that happened or else, there would be more embarrassment or worse Seungcheol's mom will forever think that he is not worthy of even knowing her son.

Okay, so maybe he is exaggerating (he should really stop watching those evening dramas) but the fact still remains that Seungcheol's mother may not like him.

"Uhm, Seungcheol will be coming in a few minutes." he said, not quite able to look at Seungcheol's mother in the eye and proceeded to just say it to her husband.

Seungcheol's father nodded and smiled, "We'll wait here then. And I don't think we were able to catch your name?" he asked still with the nice smile.

"Jihoon, Lee Jihoon." he answered politely, trying not to sound shaky or something.

"Nice to meet you Jihoon." Seungcheol's father said, his smile reminiscent of his son's.

Meanwhile his wife by his side just nodded to recognize that he even said anything.

They stayed silent for a while until it is broken by the loud sound of the door opening and slamming shut. Then Seungcheol is suddenly in the living room looking like he had just ran the whole flight of stairs (which he probably did).

"Cheollie!" Seungcheol's mom greeted hugging him tightly, all the cold exterior gone and replaced with warmth and love for her son. His father just nodded towards him and clapped his back.

"Mom, Dad. You didn't even text beforehand, I could've taken the earlier schedule to greet you." Seungcheol said after he caught his breath back.

"She insisted not to tell you, good thing we met Jihoon here." his father replied, gesturing towards Jihoon.

"Yeah, I'm glad you have all met. Jihoon is a really good guy, you just managed to meet him in a not so very ideal time." Jihoon looked affronted and sent a betrayed look towards his roommate. They didn't have to be told that he doesn't normally wake up early. Seungcheol's mother doesn't like him as it is. But Seungcheol winked at him and sent him a comforting smile. Jihoon slightly relaxed and trusted the older male.

"Jihoon-ssi, what do you do for a living?" Seungcheol's mom suddenly asked surprising the three of them at the sudden change of topic. She still looks at him with the scrutinizing glare that makes Jihoon want to melt due to close scrutiny.

"I'm a composer ma'am, I currently work in an entertainment company and produce songs." he answered. Jihoon visibly brightened at the mere mention of his work because he is really passionate about it. He saw Seungcheol give him a wide smile and he felt happier.

"Composer? That doesn't pay really well, does it?" she haughtily said, making Jihoon deflate slightly because he knows that no matter what he says it won't realy change her mind anymore.

"Ma!" Seungcheol chastised his mom, sending a concerned look towards Jihoon but of course he won't let anyone belittle his passion, even if that person is a very important person to his not so secret crush.

"With all due respect ma'am I don't really care about any monetary compensation because I know that I am doing something that I love. For me, that is worth more than a fat paycheck by doing the job that I despise." he replied with conviction, his face set straight, not even being the least bit afraid of what he says.

The other people in the room stared at him either with shock, surprise and wonder?

He looked straight towards Seungcheol's mother with determination. However, his mind internally screams _'Please like me. Please like me.'_ in countless repetition.

Then suddenly she brightened up and lit up positively just as she did when Seungcheol arrived. "Oh god, I can't act anymore. He's just too adorable to be real!" she suddenly says jumping up and down the sofa excitedly.

Her cold scrutinizing glare was replaced with warmth and gentleness that only a mother can possess. She bounded towards him continuing to coo at him even to the point that she is pinching his cheeks.

Jihoon tried to remember if the events earlier were just a figment of his imagination. He looked at his roommate for help but Seungcheol sent him a relieved smile that Jihoon can feel himself relax and smile at her.

"I'm so sorry if I scared you Jihoonie. Can I call you Jihoonie?" she asked, he nodded dumbly still unable to process what the hell is happening, "It's just a tradition for me to try and scare off people that becomes my son's roommate. It's kinda difficult to stop." she says.

"But by far you're my favorite! No wonder Seungcheol likes to talk about you when he calls home. You're really, really adorable can I keep you? Honey can I keep him?" she said excitedly, directing the last question to her husband who gently reasoned that they can't keep him, or something.

Jihoon kind of tuned out when he heard what she said about Seungcheol talking about him when he calls them. He tried not to notice the warm flutter on his stomach and reasoned that he probably talks about his friends a lot, so of course he is going to mention Jihoon. They practically see each other almost every day.

He sent a questioning look towards his roommate who had managed to look bashful and embarrassed that his mom is now blabbering about him.

"Oh look they look so cute like that! Look honey they're making heart eyes towards each other." she whispered to her husband but all the people in the room still heard it. Jihoon and Seungcheol blushed beet red and refused to say anything else while Seungcheol's mom gushed about them. They weren't able to catch what Seungcheol's father replied but Jihoon thinks he probably doesn't want to, considering Seungcheol's mother's reply.

"Well if they don't get married, can we adopt him?"

The two young males blushed even deeper.

 

[Needless to say Seungcheol's mom was the happiest and most excited person they have ever delivered the news of them dating to. She kept on and on about dancing around each other for an unnecessary amount of time and knowing that Jihoon and Seungcheol are really perfect for each other.

However, as soon as she stopped gushing about them she spoke with the coldest tone Seungcheol has ever heard her speak in.

"If you ever dare to hurt him or break his heart I will personally disown you Choi Seungcheol." Seungcheol shivered in fear and finally realized how Jihoon felt the first time he met his mother.

She really is a force to reckon with.]

 

 

#5

 

It was one of those mornings when Jihoon is miraculously up before 10 in the morning. The first time it happened Seungcheol just stared at him for five whole minutes and had repeatedly asked him if he is still dreaming or if Jihoon sleepwalks. The younger male merely rolled his eyes and said that he can wake up early if he wants to, he just doesn't.

Moreover, he learned that mornings with Seungcheol means that he can appropriately devour his beloved fruit loops (yes, he loves those things) while Seungcheol eats his boring cereal flakes. However, the best part of the morning is that while they are eating their favorite cereals they do it while watching marathons of TV series.

It has become a tradition for them to get up relatively early (which means Jihoon wakes up before 11 in the morning) when they have both days off and just watch TV series together.

So on a Sunday morning, Jihoon padded to the kitchen blinking the sleep off his eyes already expecting a bowl of his fruit loops.

Turns out Seungcheol had gotten up just a few minutes earlier than him (which is a big feat for Jihoon if he was entirely being honest).

He saw the shadow of his roommate's back go into the kitchen and padded towards there himself.

"Cheol-hyung." he drawled out sleepily as he entered the doorway.

The older male looked behind his shoulder and smiled at Jihoon, "Oh hey you're awake. Let me just get the breakfast ready."

Seungcheol stood in front of the cabinet where they all keep their food (read: cereals amd fruit loops, and some canned goods), taking out two boxes of cereals and setting it on the table. Jihoon picked up two bowls and two spoons from the dishwasher. However, he stared questioningly at the male in front of him when Seungcheol picked up the boxes again and shook it with a frown.

He was about to ask what was wrong when Seungcheol poured both cereals on different bowls, only to have a few pieces and the rest of the crumbs fall from it.

They both looked up as soon as the last bit of cereal fell to the bowl. "We both need to do some grocery."

 

♥♥♥

 

It's not that they don't like to do some grocery, in fact they both like to do it but it takes too much work for the both of them to keep each other from buying unnecessary stuff.

Jihoon can't count how many times they've bickered in the grocery trying to argue about different random things, from the benefits of microwavable pizzas and instant food (Jihoon insisted that it's practical and lessens the burden of the older male, but Seungcheol was having none of it) to trying to remember whether they still have dishwashing soap (Seungcheol was so sure they still have some but Jihoon knew it is already gone).

At present, they have been bickering for minutes about the intricacies of their cereal brands.

"My cereal is better than your boring cereals." Jihoon said with a huff as he reached up to take his fruit loops making Seungcheol laugh as Jihoon stood in tiptoes trying to reach his favorite brand.

He glared at the older male who is still snickering at him evilly and not making any move to help him. He stomped on Seungcheol's feet and stood on the edge of his toes finally reaching a box by the tips of his fingers. He shakily reached the box and nudged one box to fall. He caught it in trepidation and haughtily set the box on the cart with a huff.

"You do know that fruit loops are full of sugar and preservatives known to man?" Seungcheol reasoned but his face is still split with a smile so Jihoon knew Seungcheol was just trying to mess with him.

"Still better than that cereal which tastes like cardboard." he quipped back, glaring at the ceral flakes Seungcheol had put in their cart as if it offended him personally.

"It's wheat Ji, it's actually good for the heart." his roommate replied defensively, making Jihoon roll his eyes. Seungcheol and his health buff tendencies.

"Seungcheol-hyung? Jihoon-hyung?" a small voice called them as they are walking towards the cashier. They turned back and saw their neighbor, Mrs. Lee, and her five-year old son, Chan, who was sitting indian style on the cart. Mrs. Lee smiled at them widely and greeted them kindly. They both nodded and bowed at their kind neighbor. Mrs. Lee is probably the reason why they are still well-fed and healthy. She always invites them to dinner and gives them food and heaps of side-dishes. In return they babysit Chan on their free day and make it a point to always play with the child.

They chatted a while, actually Chan talked relentlessly updating his hyungs of his new friends and his new school.

"Jihoon hyung do you have the limited action figure included in the fruit loops?" Chan asked, looking at the box of fruit loops Jihoon had given the effort to get from the top shelf.

Jihoon smiled widely and nodded, telling Chan that he got it from the last box's cereal.

"No fair! I still haven't gotten it." Chan pouted and sadly looked at his box of fruit loops as if it betrayed him.

"Tell you what, I'll let you play with it the next time you come over and who knows maybe I'll get lucky and get another limited edition figure and give it to you." the younger male said, making the kid jump up in excitement.

"Really hyung? Really, really?" the kid said excitedly, making the three adults laugh. Jihoon ruffled Chan's hair and nodded.

Chan jumped towards Jihoon and threw his skinny arms around Jihoon's neck, "Thank you. Thank you hyung!" he shouted happily.

They both bid each other goodbye because Mrs. Lee still has to finish getting her groceries, while Jihoon and Seungcheol  are ready to go to the counter.

"See you soon, hyung! I'll totally get that limited edition figure!" Chan shouted whilst he was waving goodbye.

They are both smiling happily as they found a free cashier and unloaded all their groceries. Seungcheol carefully regarded the fruit loops that Jihoon and Chan had been bonding over before settling it down on the counter to be priced.

"You and Chan love the same brand of fruit loops." the taller male commented conversationally. Jihoon looked at him confusedly, trying to make sense with what the older male is getting into.

"So you do realize Jihoon that you have a taste of a five year old kid, right? Well its not like there is much of difference." Seungcheol teasingly said, looking at Jihoon from head to toe and obviously pertaining to his height. His smile is so wide like he was trying to stop laughing.

Jihoon glared at Seungcheol and smacked him in the head.

[In the end, the next time Chan is over at their apartment Jihoon had given him the limited edition figure even if he didn't get another one, he figured that the five year old kid's smile is worth it. Moreover, he'll have more reason to buy that brand just to spite the older male everytime they go out to buy groceries.]

 

**END**

 

#Bonus

"Hyung, why aren't you and Seungcheol hyung married?" a now nine year old Chan asked him one day while Jihoon has been trying to help the kid with his homework.

Jihoon spluttered in shock, his face flaming red in embarrassment. He had totally thought that he was over this phase, after all he had lived with the older male for six years and had been his boyfriend for four. He should not blush every time someone talks to him about Seungcheol. But there are times like this when he feels like he has been brought back four years ago, back when he still shyly liked the older male.

He was brought back to reality when Chan asked him the same question twice.

He tried to laugh lightly and change the topic, "What makes you ask that question Chan?"

The nine year old kid paused thoughtfully and said, "Because Teacher Minghao is getting married with Seungcheol-hyung's friend so he is taking a break from teaching us."

Jihoon blinked, staring at Chan confusedly. So Jun and Minghao are finally tying the knot, he thought.

Almost all his friends had settled down with each other in one way or another, making Jihoon slightly envious that they had each taken another step in their relationships. But then again he and Seungcheol had been living together long before they had gotten together. They have arguably bickered like an old married couple since then. What is the next step they can take?

Apparently, the answer is the main subject of Chan's question, marriage.

Of course, he had thought about it in one way or another. He and Seungcheol had even talked about it at one point, but both came into an agreement that they are probably too young to think about marriage and settling down.

Chan asked him the same question for the third time, making Jihoon finally get back to his senses.

"Uh," he started, thinking of an acceptable way to reply, "Why don't you go and ask Seungcheol hyung about that?"

Chan tilted his head slightly and jumped up before trudging towards the kitchen. Jihoon internally pat himself on the back for successfully dodging that one. Hopefully, his boyfriend can say an acceptable answer to appease the kid and make him stop inquiring things about marriage. He followed Chan to the kitchen in time to hear the younger male drop the question.

Seungcheol, who had been chopping some vegetables for dinner, did not look frazzled and did not even look up from what he was doing before answering, "Because your Jihoon hyung hasn't asked me yet." he answered as a matter of factly.

Jihoon spluttered yet again and indignantly said, "You still haven't asked me too. Why are you blaming me?" he shouted defensively.

He was about to continue defending himself when something is hastily thrown at him. He barely caught it before looking confusedly at his boyfriend then at the small velvet box thrown towards him. He belatedly realized what the box meant and looked up in surprise towards his boyfriend who was carefully regarding his reaction.

"What is this? Is this your proposal? Are you proposing to me Choi Seungcheol?" he asked incredulously, his brain slightly malfunctioning hindering him of any coherent thought.

"Probably." the older male cheekily said before continuing, "Are you going to say yes?"

"Say yes hyung!" Chan suddenly interjected, happily jumping up and down and beaming at them excitedly.

He narrowed his eyes at the cheeky smiles that both Chan and Seungcheol are sporting on their faces before realizing, "You both planned this didn't you?"

Seungcheol and Chan exchanged knowing looks, "You mean I bribed Chan with ice cream to ask you about marriage knowing that you'll deflect and tell the kid to ask me instead so that I can give that ring to you? Why would I even do such a thing?" he innocently said, but his face lit up with a smile so wide Jihoon can't believe he hasn't realized how much Seungcheol had wanted this, "Come on Chan you can pick a flavor you want." he told the kid who suddenly excitedly ran towards their fridge.

"I can't believe this. This is so unromantic Seungcheol." he tried to sound unimpressed but his smile is so uncontainable, making him look crazy as he tries to control his face from showing how delighted he feels.

"What you want me to get you drunk again so you can finally ask me to marry you?" the older male replied as soon as he gave Chan the ice cream he chose from their stash, they will have to explain the kid's sugar-induced energy to Mrs. Lee later.

"I hate you Seungcheol. I want a refund." but as he said it, he opened the box and took the ring to examine it carefully. He looked at the engraving and can't help the wide smile spreading on his face and the blush coloring up until his neck.

The ring has been engraved with the three most significant syllables in Jihoon's life.

최 지훈

He looked at his boyfriend who is expectantly staring at him. He smiled softly and wore the ring on his ring finger.

It's a perfect fit.

 

[He has been curious at the similar ring sitting on the older male's finger. However, Seungcheol adamantly refused to show him and hasn't even taken the ring off in Jihoon's presence.

One time, while Seungcheol is busy cleaning the bathroom Jihoon found the older male's ring sitting on their bedside table. He sneakily settled on the bed and looked at the engraving on his boyfr- no fiancéé's ring.

There, at the same place as Jihoon's is, are three letters which made his heart flutter non-stop.

There, clear as day are three syllables, 이 승철.]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: that proposal scene is based on a Stony fanfic i've read before. but sadly I can't, for the life of me, remember the title. (I'M SUCH A FAIL ISTG)  
> anw i hoped you liked it!!! love you guys!! <3


End file.
